If I Needed Someone
by Sono Kurushiitokinokamidanomi
Summary: This is a really weird story, I wrote it at 2:00 in the morning, high on cold coffee so please don’t kill me! And beware. It contains Royx Izumi stuff, so, if you don’t approve, LEAVE NOW. Otherwise, please read and review!


**If I Needed Someone**

**Rated T, just in case. **

**By: TheIzumiCurtis**

**This is a really weird story, I wrote it at 2:00 in the morning, high on cold coffee; so please don't kill me! And beware. It contains Royx Izumi stuff, so, if you don't approve, LEAVE NOW. Otherwise, please read and review!**

"So…." Izumi said awkwardly. "Uh, did you ever get that paper from Hawkeye?"

"Uh, yea. Its all good now." Roy said, fidgeting with his gloves.

"T-that's good." She said, with a guilty smile on her face.

"Yea… Uh… Well…" Roy said looking down.

Izumi looked up with a questioning look on her face. "Well…?"

"Uh… I, uh… forgot." He said, guiltily.

Izumi smiled weakly, a slight tinge of pink manifesting itself on her cheeks. She quickly looked away, trying to hide it.

Roy couldn't help but smile. "Uh, I have to go get something. Be right back." He said quickly, rushing out of the room. Izumi just stood there, bewildered. A few minutes later he came back, "Hello Koishii!" He said cheerfully. "Heh, just messing with you." He, then, added cheerfully.

Izumi blushed. "W-what?"

"Just messing with you." He said, smiling.

Izumi put on a fake grin as she tried to banish the red tinge from her cheeks. Roy simply and ignorantly smiled back at her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Izumi turned away; a memory tugging at the corners of her mind, one better left forgotten. Roy cocked his head, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Something wrong?" He asked, a little worried.

"Just what you said, it reminded me of something." She said, her voice having a tinge of pain etched into it.

"What? Sig?" He asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over. "He's just, so…" She trailed off.

"So… what?" He asked, stepping over to her.

"He just… he's not… romantic like that…" She said, looking up into his eyes.

"I-I see…" he said, softly. She smiled weakly up at him, her eyes pleading for him to let her in. He backed away,

"I-I'm sorry… Its just… we can't…" He said remorsefully. "I-I wish… But you and I both know…" He looked down at his shoes. "You have Sig, and I have M-m-"

"Melissa." She offered, still a little shocked.

"I know her name! Yes, I'm happy with, Melissa!"

Izumi looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears, she was trying desperately not to cry. He looked away and went back to his desk, burying his head in his hands. She turned on her heal and ran out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.

When she left, Roy totally broke down. He couldn't help but love her, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms. He looked back at what happened as if it were a distant memory, or a vision of what could have been- What, now, could never be. Yumi had heard him and went in to check on him.

"Hey Roy, are you okay?" She asked, worried. When he didn't answer, she went over to him, as she got closer she could see that he was shaking. "Oh, Roy, what happened?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. He slapped it off, startled. "Don't worry, she'll come around." Roy glared at her thinking, _it's not her, it's me. I'm the one who needs to come around._

All of the sudden he sprang up from his chair, striding quickly and robotically from the room. He strode quickly, almost running, through the hallways. He finally found her sitting in an empty office and he ran up to her.

"See the thing is I love you." He panted.

She looked up, startled. "Wh-what do you expect me to say to that…?"

"How about, you love me too?"

"How about we can't, you know that." She said getting up to leave.

"Doesn't what I said mean anything to you?" He said, turning to her.

"I'm sorry, Roy. I just can't. I know your feeling lonely, I know you want to comfort me. But you just can't show up here, tell me you love me, and expect everything to be okay. It just doesn't work that way." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Then how does it work?"

"I don't know! But not this way." She said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Then how about this way; I love that you get cold when its 71 degrees out, I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich, I love how you get that little crinkle up on your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts, I love that after I spend dinner with you, can still smell your cooking on my clothes, and I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night! And it's not because I'm lonely and its not because I pity you. I came back because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible!"

"See that is just like you, Roy." She said, her eyes overflowing with tears. "You say things like that and you make it impossible for me to hate you." She now had tears streaming down her cheeks, but she was still yelling, "And I hate you, I really hate you." She said as she broke down.

"Shhh… Don't cry." He whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears, and he smiled softly down at her pulling her close. She fell into him, shaking with sobs.

He tried to comfort her, "Shhh… its okay." He looked softly down at her, his eyes penetrating all of the walls she had put up to keep him out. She looked up into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed her softly. He was about to pull away when she tightened her grip on his waist, and leaned into him.

Just then, Yumi peeked through the door and gasped, closing it quickly and running around the corner, pressing herself against the wall. She hoped they hadn't seen her.

"Yumi was just here." Izumi whispered, pulling away.

"I don't care." Roy said, pulling her back into another kiss.

It seemed an eternity and only a moment before they pulled away. Roy smiled softly and stepped back. "I should be going, got lots to do."

"Okay, just promise me something." She said, smiling.

"Anything."

"Promise me you will come back."

"Always." He said, kissing her softly then turning and leaving. Izumi started walking slowly down the hallway and, after turning the corner, couldn't help but smile.

-End


End file.
